


Insatiable

by OhVena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: (Y/N) ignores Loki whenever he's in the room and leaves as soon as he tries to talk to her. Everyone's positive she hates him, Loki included, but is her contempt due to his attempt at world domination, or is there something else to it?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Loki Odinson/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Inspired by Taylor Swift’s song “Gorgeous”
> 
> After some deliberation, I decided to repost this. This is my first time writing anything remotely dirty so please spare me haha! Comments and likes are appreciated. Enjoy!

“(Y/N), show everyone what you just told me,” Tony said with a snicker as he dragged a tipsy (Y/N) over to where the rest of the Avengers were gathered.

Their attention turned to her as their conversation seized, curiosity behind their expressions as to what had Tony looking so smug. Nothing good, certainly.

With a hiccup and a few wobbly steps to center herself, she stood before her teammates, a lopsided smile adorning her features.

“Should I?” she asked with a giggle, her hips lazily swaying to a beat only she could hear.

Steve and Natasha shared a sidelong look. When had she gotten so wasted to the point she was susceptible to Tony’s influence?

“Of course! Everyone’s interested now and I’m sure reindeer games will be thrilled to hear it. So go on then,” Tony replied with an asinine grin.

This had gotten the attention of the Asgardian prince who had been reading Dante’s Inferno up until he heard his ‘name’ being mentioned. What could the girl who held so much contempt for him -even went out of her way to avoid him- have to say anything that concerned him? Perhaps she was finally going to voice her hatred for him, which would explain the amused expression Tony held. He had tried to converse with her on multiple occasions but she was always one step ahead of him. It was as though she had a radar that warned her whenever he even thought about speaking to her. She always managed to make herself scarce with the help of her deconstruction ability.

(Y/N) cleared her throat before standing as upright as she could in her intoxicated state. Eyes swept over her friends before she spoke, “I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose. Quiver before me and kneel for I am your new ruler.”

The sight was one to behold and it would have been laughable if it weren’t for the tense aura that had promptly swept over the room.

“Did you gain pleasure from mocking me?” Loki asked with a feigned smile.

For the very first time in months, (Y/N) turned to address the god of mischief with a saccharine smile of her own. “You should take it as a compliment that I even took the time to do so.”

Oh, that had done it. Loki was on his feet and dragging her away to his room before any of the others had a chance to appease the situation.

Her reaction time was slower due to alcohol impairment, so she hadn’t quite grasped the new development until they were inside his room; which would be blanketed in darkness if not for the small glimmer of moonlight streaming through the semi-closed blinds. Upon identifying the space as his room, the fog in her brain started to dissipate.

Narrowed eyes zeroed in as he opened his mouth to voice his disdain until he noticed her feverish gaze; the words died in his throat.

“You should think about the consequences of taking me into a darkened bedroom” she whispered with discerning.

The air was still tense but charged with something else. Something carnal.

Through the arm gripping onto her wrist, she pulled him closer until they were chest to chest. Confusion turned to arrogance as his lips formed into a leer. So that’s how she really felt. She’d leave as soon as they were in the same room so he wasn’t able to get a read on her. Not until now. He could solve her like an equation from her posture alone. Eyes as green as emeralds haughtily stared into her own as an ache filled her lower abdomen at his directed gaze. If it weren’t for the arm that had snaked around her waist, she would have lost her composure.

“ _You’ve ruined my life with your stupid gorgeous face,_ ” she whispered bitterly against his lips. Anger and desire having crossed paths in her mind a long time ago.

“Oh?” he queried with an arched brow.

_“And I’m so furious at you for making me feel this way.”_

“Is that so?”

 _“Yes, there’s nothing I hate more than what I can’t have.”_ she breathed out with flushed cheeks and half-lidded murky eyes.

Now that really brought on a supercilious grin to his face, mirth twinkling in his eyes. “And what are we to do about these feelings of yours?” he teased, gaining enjoyment from seeing her so strung up.

“Make you take responsibility” she replied hotly, fingers eagerly sinking into his long, black mane.

“Tell me what you want, pet,” he purred. He wouldn’t make this simple for her after all the trouble she had put him through.

“I want you Loki, all of you,” (Y/N) whined, the vibrations from his words traveling from his chest to hers from their close contact. She’d been fantasizing this for months. Fantasies she kept under a tight lid from knowing the cunning god’s abilities.

“How can I deny such a lovely face. Let me see all the expressions and sounds you’ve been concealing from me, my pet.” Loki’s fingers skimmed down the sides of her hips as they sank into the soft, sensitive skin, eliciting a gasp from (Y/N). Her body eagerly leaned into his touches for more. “But not before punishing you for such mockery, ” he growled with a wicked smirk.


End file.
